This specification relates to graphical user interfaces.
Data validation is the process of verifying that a program operates on clean, correct and useful data. Data validation processes use routines that check for correctness, meaningfulness, and security of data that are input into the system. Validation can be performed on the client-side (for example, on a presented web page) or on the server side. Client side validation general includes the use of scripting languages. Server side validation may be written in a conventional programming language.